


Go Away!

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Prompt: Go Away!





	Go Away!

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as pre-slash or getting together or established relationship haha

“Jessica,” Trish shouted as she continued pounding on the door, “open up!”

“Go away!” Jessica screamed back.

“Just let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

The pounding on the door stopped and so did Jessica’s heart. She shouldn’t have said that. The guilt only lasted for a second before she steeled herself. She didn’t need anyone. And she didn’t need to be nice.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here,” Trish’s voice finally sounded through the door.

Jessica huffed and made her way down the hall, collapsing into her bed. It was only three in the afternoon but she was exhausted.

She woke several hours later, somehow feeling even more tired and just as upset. She stumbles into the kitchen in search of food, but comes up with nothing. Jessica curses as she slides on her jacket and rips open the front door.

She finds Trish slumped up against the wall, head lolled to the side. 

“You’re still here.”

Trish perks up, climbing to her feet so she’s at eye level with Jessica. They’re standing so close, but neither moves to back away.

“I told you I would.”

Jessica can’t help it. She surges forward and wraps her arms around Trish, burying her face in the blonde’s hair. 

Trish is surprised for a second, but quickly reacts, returning Jessica’s hug.

They stand there like that for a long time, Trish rubbing soothing circles on Jessica’s back.

Jessica finally pulls away, feeling slightly embarrassed but refusing to show it.

“Thanks.”

“Any time. I’m always here for you Jessica.”

“That mean you’ll buy me dinner?”

Trish smiles and grabs Jessica’s hand, leading her to the elevator.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
